Reflections
by ninjaangelprincess
Summary: AU/parallel world. The exact, yet similar, opposites of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke end up in the world of their counterparts. God-like creatures and other oddities. Rated for fighting and occasion language.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the odd plotline this story follows.

Author's note: This is a story I've had planned out for a while now. It's AU for the most part; whatever's recognizable actually happened in the anime and/or manga.

A murder in a village at midnight.

A fire erupts from the center of town.

Some of the villagers flee to the hidden underground tunnels; those caught in the flames are lost forever.

The flames die down hours later, leaving the village in ruins but the forest surrounding it unscathed.

The survivors slowly mourn the loss of their companions.

A scout is sent to the dojo near the shrine where the village guardians live to see why they hadn't protected the village. The scout's screams of fear and horror after he had entered the dojo are the last that anyone hears from him. The scout never returns to the village.

The survivors slowly rebuild the village. They eventually rename the village Hoshikonoha, or Star Leaf, after the strange markings on the leaves of the plants that had begun growing from the ashes of the fallen village.

One night they set out to investigate the dojo and shrine but are forced back inside the village as something surrounds the dojo and shrine with a black mist and the cries of the lost are heard echoing through the darkness.

The next day, some villagers go to the dojo. They find the corpses of two of the village's three guardians and that of the scout who had gone in search of the guardians after the fire. They bury the corpses and all but one of the villagers return to the village.

The one who stays spends the night there, not inside the dojo but next to the shrine, and returns to the village the next day, horrified.

A story spreads throughout the village of the souls of those who had been lost that night haunting the shrine. The one who had spent the night at the temple had spoken of the souls appearing and disappearing with the black mist but that they had stopped tormenting him the moment he entered the dojo.

It's said that the souls are afraid to enter the dojo for some reason, although no one has yet to understand why.

Years later, one of the survivors notices signs of the tragedy beginning to repeat itself slowly. His twin notices it as well. The twin leaves the village one day and travels to the shrine. The twin is never heard from again and his body is never found.

The stage has been set as the dark mist surrounds the dojo and shrine at midnight one eerie night and storm clouds gather above. A lightning bolt strikes the shrine itself but no fire follows. All is a deathly calm. What had happened to the villager of the village now known as Hoshikonoha who was last seen going there that day and what had become of him after that night would remain a mystery for the next three hundred years until the next guardians would arrive and their journey would begin...

Author's (distress) note: I hate doing this but this story is currently on hiatus but for good reason. In its original form, this story is set up like a journal, with each person using a different colored pen or pencil to write his or her side of the story. Problem is, I've got no idea how to post it similarly to that here on fanfiction without screwing up the story. If anyone has an suggestions, please message me.


	2. Entry One

Author's note: This is intentionally written in an odd way. Don't complain about it because it won't do you any good.

Entry One

/Takashi-sensei/  
I sigh at the list in my hand. The names of three sixteen-year-olds who would become my students in week or so glare up at me. Judging by the descriptions of the teens, there would be constant fighting between them, well, between the girls at least. I gulp, thinking about the amount of damage my dojo would most likely have to endure.

/First Female Guardian/  
I walk to school with my best friend beside me, the bright morning sun nearly blinding us as she reads over the letter I had handed her.

"You're not going are you?" she asks as she hands back the letter. "I mean it's like a boarding slash finishing school type thing. We've seen what happens when someone tries sending you somewhere like that."

"Yeah, but I've always wanted to go to Japan, you know that. It'll be a bit change from this boring old place. I'm not leaving until Friday night anyway."

"So? That's only three days! That's not even long enough to plan a good-bye party!"

"Exactly," I smile, making her freak out even more as we walk through the field and towards our school. "Besides, it's not like that many people are really going to miss me and I'm not going to forget about you and everyone else. I'll write to you guys every week."

"Don't talk like that. Lots of people will miss you. And don't you dare forget to write," she says, calming down a bit as we reach our high school. "I'M GONNA MISS YOU!"

/Only Male Guardian/  
I sit atop Ayers Rock looking out at the landscape as the sun beats down on me. I sigh as I hear footsteps and heavy breathing behind me.

"Have you lost it, mate?!" my best friend asks as he sits down beside me, a mix of anger and hurt in his Australian accent.

"No," I reply without looking at him.

"Then why are you going to leave?" he asks in the same voice.

"It's a chance to explore someplace new," I reply. "Don't tell me you forgot that I'm originally from Italy," I add in Italian.

"How could I ever forget that, mate? We met when my family got lost in Pompeii and almost ended up driving into the ocean," he laughs.

"Yeah," I laugh, smiling at the memory. "I'm gonna miss this place though."

/Second Female Guardian/  
"Pack my stuff for me," I order my servant.

"Yes, Madame," my servant, Geeves, responds and packs the majority of my belongings, leaving out only what I would need for the rest of the week. "Is that to your liking, Madame?"

"Yes, now get me a root beer float," I say waving my hand for Geeves to leave. He leaves to retrieve my gourmet root beer float with homemade ice-cream from the head chef.

If you haven't figured it out yet, my family is rich. We live in London, in the heart of London for that matter. Why's my family rich you ask? That's simple. My granny's the queen of England. She's the only family I have left so I live in Buckingham Palace with her.

"Here's your float, Madame," Geeves says as he returns with my float.

"Thank you, Geeves. You may go," I say. He bows and leaves the room. I look back at my letter as I lean against the pile of pillows on my bed. 'So all I need now is a new name, preferably Japanese according to this. Hmm...yeah, that'll work.'

/Male Guardian/  
"Whatcha think of the new name, mate?" I ask my best friend, a smirk toying at my lips.

"Heh," he smirks, "It fits perfectly. Calm most of the time but the worst person to piss off."

"I'm not that scary," I laugh.

/First Female Guardian/  
"Nice name," my best friend laughs from beside me as we leave school that day.

"Fits doesn't it?" I smile, enjoying the warm spring afternoon.

"Hell yeah," she shouts. "Just make sure you stay true to it." I laugh and we high five each other and pinkie swear on it.


	3. Entry Two

Author's note: As much as I hate to do this, I'm going to try retying this in third person until I figure something out.

Entry Two

Takashi walks around the main room in the dojo out of boredom as he waits for the three to arrive. The morning sun is bright and the sky is clear meaning the day should be good. Key word: should.

'I really hope they don't all come at one time,' he thinks as he hears the first of the private planes they would be arriving on pass overhead and land at the airport twenty minutes away. 'It shouldn't take who ever it is too long to walk here.'

"Wow, this place is different," the first female guardian says to one in particular as she walks closer to the dojo. She passes a pond filled with koi fish on the side of the dojo that faces a small village not too far away.

"Hello?" a girl's voice calls from outside. "Is anyone here?"

"Around the other side," Takashi calls from his spot on an armchair in the main room, nose buried in a book.

'More koi fish, another pond, and a weird stone shrine...' the girl mentally notes as she walks towards the voice. "Where are you?"

"Open the door in front of you," Takashi says, still not looking up from his book.

"Sorry," she says as she slides open the door. "I've never been to an actual dojo before. Is this the Hoshi Konoha dojo?"

Takashi looks up at the girl and nods as he takes in her appearance. She's definitely a tomboy. That much is obvious. Mid-length black hair in a high pony tail, active hazel eyes that scan the area, and a gym bag and suitcase both held so that they could be thrown at someone easily.

"Uh, hello?" she asks waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hm? Oh right. Yes, this is the place. I'm Takashi, the sensei, or instructor, here," Takashi says, introducing himself.

She looks back at the letter in her hand to make sure the names match up. Yupp, they match. She looks over at the black-haired man, his dark eyes holding a lazy, uninterested expression.

"You _are_ one of the students arriving today aren't you?" Takashi asks, curious as to why the girl hasn't introduced herself yet.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's last name first in Japan, right?" Takashi nods. "It's Byakugin Okami. Nice to meet you, Takashi-sensei."

"Okami, huh? That's different. The rooms are over there," Takashi says pointing to a hallway to his right. "You're here first so you've got your choice of rooms."

"Yes sensei," Okami bows respectfully and heads down the hallway he pointed to...

'She seems very calm and respectful,' Takashi muses as he goes back to reading his book. 'I wonder when the others will get here and how things will go...'

Okami opens the window in the room she had chosen an hour ago and gazes out at the river nearby for a few minutes before going back to unpacking her things and arranging the room. She is kind of laid back so she took her time deciding where everything was going to go. She goes to put one of the wolf statues she brought with her on a shelf in the corner of the room when she notices a loose floorboard that runs underneath the wall between her room and the room next to it. Okami moves the floorboard and decides the space underneath it would be a good place to hide her journal and other books she considers important, most importantly her anime and manga collection that she rarely lets anyone touch, let alone look at. She hides said treasures and replaces the floorboard and continues organizing, or in her case, fidgeting.

Takashi sighs as another plane passes overhead and flies towards the airport a few hours later. The second of the planes is about to land and the next student would be arriving shortly.

"Uh, hello?" a boy calls as he approaches an old dojo. "Is this the HoshiKonoha dojo?"

"Yes, come around back," Takashi calls from his chair, nose buried in his book once again.

'This place is different,' the boy thinks as he walks through a garden and up to a set of sliding doors. He slides open the doors and looks at a black-haired man around his mid-twenties sitting in a chair reading something. The title is blocked out by his hands. 'He's probably a pervert with my luck.' "Are you, Takashi?" the boy asks, reading the name of the sensei from his letter.

"Yes," Takashi answers, bored and unamused by the chapter in the book. He looks up at the boy to see that he has bright green hair and eyes that are offset by his somewhat tanned skin, pale beige shirt, and dark blue jeans. "And you are?"

"Last name first so it'd be Kohaku Ryu," the boy answer.

'Another animal name? Oh well, he's just as calm as Okami is.' "Nice to meet you, Ryu. One of your fellow classmates is already here so there are only two rooms left to choose from. The rooms are down the hall on your left."

"Yes sensei," Ryu says and goes down the hall Takashi had motioned to. He finds the rooms and hears singing from one of them. 'She's got a nice voice. I wonder if she's my classmate or someone else,' he thinks as he dumps his things in the room next to the one he heard singing from.

Okami continues singing the words to 'Stand' by Rascal Flatts as the song plays on her mp3 player. She had been looking out the window enjoying the fresh smell of the roses beneath it for about five minutes now. She sighs and leaves her room to go ask Takashi-sensei if anyone else had arrived. Her contacts start bothering her as she leaves her room so she instinctively rubs her eyes and ends up walking into someone.

"You should watch where you're going," a green haired, green eyed guy about her age, 16, tells her as he helps her stand back up. "I'm Ryu, one of the new students here. Who're you?"

"Okami," Okami tries to hide a blush, more from his cute Italian/Australian accent than from his looks and the fact that she had walked into him. "Sorry about walking into you. My eyes are bothering me," she apologizes.

Ryu smiles at the black-haired girl, fully aware she was telling the truth. Her bright hazel eyes are all bit puffy and red. "It's alright."

"I'm guessing you're one of my classmates then, huh?" Okami asks stupidly. She had only half heard him earlier. Ryu nods. "Awesome. Wanna explore this place sometime? There're hidden compartments in some of the room, well in my room at least."

"Sounds fun," Ryu smirks. Exploring an old house, or dojo in this case, is always fun. "Hey, how come your eyes are all red?"

Okami rubs her eyes again and sniffles. "I think I'm allergic to some-" she sneezes mid-sentence.

'I hope it isn't me,' Ryu thinks to himself. "You ok?"

"I should be. I was fine until a few minutes ago."

"I think it's me you're allergic to," Ryu sighs as she sneezes again.

Okami blinks at him in confusion, her eyes even more puffy and red.

"Be right back," Ryu say and goes into his room. He changes into a dark green shirt and throws his beige one on the side. He goes back out into the hallway to see Okami rubbing her eyes again. "Sorry."

'That was weird.' "You just confused me," Okami says as she realizes that she had stopped sneezing every ten seconds.

"My shirt smelled like my mom's perfume. She wouldn't let me leave without bear-hugging me."

"It's ok. At least you didn't get shoulder blocked before you left," Okami says smiling.

'Seems like they're getting along. Things might not be as hectic as I thought,' Takashi smiles to himself as he walks past the hallway and into the kitchen to find something for everyone to eat...

"Hey Okami," Ryu calls from the closet as he puts away more of his things while said girl watches from the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"You said there were secret compartments right? Care to help me find one in here?"

"No problem, just tell me what you're trying to hide," Okami goes over to him. It's better to be safe than sorry, she reasons.

"Just these," Ryu smiles and shows Okami what he wants to hide.

"Kamii-sama kuso, y-you have those?!" she gawks, eyes wide.

"The entire collection of both," he smirks.

"You're going to let me borrow them, right?" Okami asks cutely. Ryu raises an eyebrow at her.

"You're that obsessed with Moon Child and Cipher?" she nods sheepishly and walks over to the loose floorboard under the wall between their rooms. "The entire InuYasha and Naruto collections?!"

"Yupp. Fair trade right? You read InuYasha and Naruto while I read Moon Child and Cipher? Along with the others we have," Okami adds noticing the other animes and mangas that are piled in Ryu's arms underneath Moon Child and Cipher.

"Deal," Ryu smirks as Okami helps him hide his animes and mangas alongside hers. They replace the floorboard and head out into the main room to see where Takashi-sensei is. Unfortunately, Ryu walks into Okami's back and notices she's twitching.

Okami had stopped dead in her tracks at the mass of pink ignorance that sensei is talking to.

"So I'm stuck living in this dump?" the girl asks looking around. "What are you looking at?!" she snaps at a girl with black hair and hazel eyes. 'He's cute,' she think noticing the green haired, green eyed guy behind her. The girl pushes some of her mid-back length light brown hair behind her ear and blushes at the guy's good looks.

"Could you at least try to be respectful like your classmates?" Takashi asks, slightly annoyed.

"What a brat," Ryu mutters from behind Okami. She silently nods her head in agreement. "Takashi-sensei, who is that?"

"The name's Sorano Kaida," the girl smirks.

"So your name's Kaida?" Okami questions, barely able to hide the smirk on her face. 'This girl is dumb,' she think as Ryu snickers lightly, apparently thinking the same thing.

"No, it's Sorano. Sora for short."

Takashi sighs and tries to prevent a fight. "Sora, calm down. She didn't mean to insult you but I'm glad she asked because you said your name backwards. Here in Japan, it's family name first and then given name."

Sora blinks her eyes in confusion.

"It's last name first here, genius," Okami sneers, an immediate dislike of the new girl evident in her voice.

'Forget my thought from earlier. This isn't going to be good,' Takashi shakes his head at the two of them.

"Excuse me but who gave _you_ the right to talk?"

"I did and I have a name. It's Byakugin Okami," Okami snaps.

"Okami's a dumb name. Mostly because wolves and all other canines are stupid, worthless mutts," Sora smirks, not realizing that she had just pissed Okami off big time. Oddly enough, the only Japanese Sora knows is some animal and food names.

Ryu shakes his head and sits against the wall in the hallway. He's seen Okami's room and she's an animal person. Her obvious favorites are wolves and any other canines possible if you've seen the wolf stuff she has in her room. Anyway, she's twitching and is about ready to kill the new girl and Ryu wants to watch.

"Girls, calm down," Takashi orders, hoping they'll listen.

"Watch your tongue, Kaida," Okami snaps. "Don't insult those you know nothing about."

"I told you my name's Sora, not Kaida!"

"Ryu, help me stop them," Takashi sighs as the girls start fist fighting.

"Watching them fight is more fun. Besides, Okami's won," Ryu smirks seeing Kaida with a black eye and busted lip while Okami only has a few scratches and her hair tie ripped out.

"Rotten little brat," Okumi mutters.

"Miserable bitch," Sora comments back.

"Sora, I suggest you refrain from starting anymore fights with Okami. I don't feel like having to babysit you."

"But-"

"No buts. You started the fight, so you have to feed the koi fish tomorrow."

"Huh? Why can't she feed them now? Sure it's dark out but you can still see," Okami looks at Takashi-sensei curiously. As far as she knew, there was never anything wrong with going outside at night.

"Okami's got a point, sensei."

"I'm actually agreeing with _her_- Gin on this one," Sora says, actually trying to avoid another fight by using a shortened form of Okami's last name. Sora's eye hurts like hell and so does the bump on the back of her head where she got slammed into the wall.

"Because no one is allowed outside the dojo after sundown, under any circumstance. That's pretty much the only rule I've got here so I'm expecting you to try and follow it," Takashi sighs. The three of them don't need to know the reason for it. And Takashi was not about to tell the that the last person who went outside the dojo after sundown was scared of his own shadow for the rest of his life, or so the legend goes anyway. Either way, he isn't about to take any chances.


End file.
